Mushrooms
by SweetenSweaters
Summary: Eating mushrooms have never been this dangerous! after wishing that Haruhi sometimes can act like a normal lady, they get their wish after Haruhi eats a poisonous mushroom! but as they say: be careful what you wish for!


-----------------------------------

Lisa (me): Ohayo! Yay! This is my first time writing here! Yay!I got inspired by Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge! Or Wallflorwer, good manga too!

Kyouya: no, it's not, I mean about the first time for you writing here.

Lisa: well, it's the first time for me writing here in this account!

Kyouya: that's true.

Lisa: ….(Stares at Kyouya)

Kyouya: Why are you looking at me like that?(sweat drops)

Lisa: OH! You look so handsome when you sweat drop!!!

Twins: Hey, you exchanged us for Kyouya!

Lisa: I got tired of you guys ruining my commentaries, and besides, this is my new account!

Hikaru: But, since Kyouya-senpai said we'll all have to do this commentary…

Kaoru: that means we'll have to do our RESPONIBILITY to ruin your life-I mean-to do this whole commentary!

Twins: And besides, aren't you happy we can all work together again? (Evil grin)

Lisa: NO! Absolutely not! No! No! No! You two, why do you make my life so blah blah

Twins: because we blah blah blah… (battle between twins and Lisa)

Kyouya : Hey, I can sell tickets for this. Ok, before the world shall end and before they kill each other with spoons, Lisa doesn't own Ouran.

Hikaru: Because If she did, I'll be a nitwit and Kaoru's scum.

Lisa: And Where's the change in that? There's no difference with **you**…you're still and will be a nitwit!

-------------------------------------

**Mushrooms**

**Chapter 1:****The Heroine Escapes**

_Morning, Friday…_

"Ohayo, Haruhi!"Beamed the two grinning faces, trapping Haruhi in the middle.

" Morning…would you get off me?" Haruhi replied with her usual tone of voice.

"Awww, but Haruhi, we like doing this every morning!" Hikaru exclaims.

"Yeah, it's already like a ritual!" Kaoru added.

"And rituals must never be broken!"

"I think you two are talking about promises and not rituals." She tries to correct them.

"Huh?" they look each other with a confused tone.

"Never mind."

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot!" They declared in unison.

"Haruhi, after club time, you'll be going straight to our Mansion" Hikaru grinned as Haruhi's face looks very very pale.

"E-excuse me?" she asked as if it's the first time in the world to hear those dreaded words before. She hates those words.

"Yeah, and we already asked your dad for permission so you'll be staying over dinner at our house for the night." Kaoru grinned happily too.

"WHAT?! but---wait---ah, I….how about my homework and I need to study…and no, I really can't" she nervously finds a way out of the conversation.

She knew she hated going there. She knew there was something troublesome going to happen. And it doesn't take a psychic to figure that out right.

"Huh? At least take a break sometimes." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we really really wanted you to try out some clothes for us." Hikaru stated.

_"Bingo__, h__ell no!__I am not __dress__ing__ up for them! Never!"_ she thought.

"I really can't…" she tried to explain to the two red-headed thickheads in front of her.

"But, we've plan this for sooo long!" they both said in an 'act' of frustration.

"Yeah, we even planned on how to make Milord not to know about this…." Kaoru realized.

"…because he's totally gonna freak out, although I'd love to see his tortured face." Hikaru added.

"Pleeeeeeaaase?" they pleaded in harmony

"No." she coldly replied.

_Puppy dog eyes._

(Silence) (Stares)

"Ok, OK! Fine! Just stop that!" she said hastily

_"God,__why?__ Why? Why with the slow torture?" she thought._

"Yay! Haruhi's going with us, Haruhi's going with us!" they repeatedly sing-sang these phrases. As they knew of their victory!

"Ugh." Haruhi couldn't help but just groan.

_After club time…_

"Ne? Haru-chan are you alright?"Hunny sweetly asked, worried.

"Huh? What? Y-yeah, senpai." She answered like she wasn't herself.

She's spacing out, thinking about what kinds of clothes she's going to be tortured to wear and thinking about it, she couldn't help but to shiver about the thought.

"What? Is my daughter ill? Kyouya, quick! Get the Doctor! Your family Police Force! Your…" Tamaki overreactedly shouted

"She's not sick." Kyouya simply answered without taking his eyes off his pineapple laptop.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked in confusion

"I'm telling you she's not sick…she's just worried about something, something that she can't tell you because you're an idiot" Kyouya half-irritated and half-coldly replied.

Haruhi's face looked even more puzzled and sickly.

_"Wow. He does know everything? Are can he just read my mind?"She thought._

Kyouya smiled as if he has heard of what Haruhi had thought inside her head.

"Oh! is it true, Haruhi? are you hiding something from Father?" Tamaki teary-eyed as he dramatically asked, already fletching around the room exclaiming about how Haruhi was hiding something from him.

_Bell rang. Club time is over!_

"No, senpai. I'm alright!" she replied.

Then almost immediately, swift air fills up the room, like a tornado approaching, only to find the twins "kidnapping" Haruhi and was headed for their limo.

"Quick. Just get inside!" Hikaru hastily ordered.

"O-ok!" she answered.

As she was seated on her comfortable seat, only to find the twins still outside the limo talking to the over angered Tamaki, looking around for any sign of Haruhi. But in failure he could not. In the end Tamaki was forced to retreat, defeated.

"What was that about?" she asked the two as soon as they stepped inside their limo.

"Milord, he was accusing us of kidnapping you" Hikaru replied.

"Yeah, he was so sure we had you with us." Kaoru laughingly continued.

"So, shall we go? Milord caused a lot of commotion so we're really off schedule, good thing it's Friday, I think you'll be staying with us overnight, and we already called you father about it" They said in unison.

"What?!!! But you said…"she tried to protest.

"Plans change, Haruhi!" They both looked at her with dark evil grins.

She got herself ready for the end of the Earth- I mean- for their clothes.

--------------------------------

Lisa: Thanks for reading it! I really enjoyed writing this one! So cool!

Kyouya: Does this have any pairings?

Lisa: Why? You want me to make it a Kyouya/Haruhi fic? I could do it.

Kyouya: Nope, I'm asking since Renge-san said she'll add this for the magazine.

Lisa: Well, I don't know maybe not.

Twins: Ha! Great idea, we should drag Haruhi to the manor!

Haruhi: HUH? This is your fault!(points at me)

Lisa: Gomme! I didn't know…wait, stop!

Kyouya: Before everyone goes chasing each other, Pls. leave a review.

Lisa stares at Kyouya…

Kyouya: What?

Lisa: You look so cute when you said "What?"Ja ne!


End file.
